Top 21 Katy Perry 2008-2018 (Katy Perry Wiki)
Questa è una classifica delle 21 canzoni che preferisco di Katy Perry dal 2009 al 2018. --DeCol (discussioni) 18:10, dic 29, 2018 (UTC) 21)Hey Hey Hey "Hey Hey Hey " è un pezzo estremamente radio-friendly, divertente e leggero, per il modo in cui viene cantato da Katy. Ultimo singolo dal suo album Witness '' (2017) , questa canzone meritava più successo. Nei testi Katy parla di "potere femminile" e di "auto-incoraggiamento". Il pezzo non colpisce al primo ascolto, ma ciò non toglie che sia un buon pezzo. Il video è dai colori stucchevoli è però molto divertente, forse troppo. Katy non ha esibito "Hey Hey Hey" dal vivo in tutte le tappe del suo Witness:The Tour (2017-2018), purtroppo non l'ha portato in Italia, e forse la poca pubblicità è la causa del flop di questo singolo, che vuole lanciare un messaggio non solo di rinforzo, ma anche politico. A mio parere è comunque una canzone che "nasconde" sotto vesti leggere il grande potenziale di Katy Perry e che vuole dimostrare che Katy come dice lei stessa nel pezzo non è il pupazzetto di nessuno, ed insegna a trovare forza interiore. 20) Thinking of You "Thinking of You " è una ballad lenta e struggente, che colpisce nel profondo. Il suo video ufficiale (ricordo che esistono due video, - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0V6AxOFY0gM - il primo girato quasi per gioco) è perfetto per la canzone che viene riportata. Scritta e composta unicamente da Katy Perry , "Thinking of You", è la dimostrazione che Katy è un'ottima scrittrice di canzoni. Estratto come terzo singolo dall'album di esordio di Katy ''One of the Boys '' (2008), a mio parere anche questo pezzo è stato sottovalutato dal mercato. È molto sentimentale e commovente, senza dubbio una delle migliori ballad di Katy. 19) Waving Through A Window Estratto come singolo dall'edizone deluxe dall'album del musical ''Dear Evan Hansen (Broadway Cast Recording) , "Waving Through A Window " è in realtà una cover, incisa da Katy nel 2018. Lei stessa ha dichiarato di averla incisa per aiutare le persone a combattere la depressione, le piace molto il messaggio della canzone, e vuole far sapere a tutte le persone che si sentono abbattute o smarrite che NON sono mai sole. Il video ufficiale era presente su Youtube con la voce di Ben Platt, l'artista che l'ha registrata per il musical, ed in seguito lo stesso video, era stato pubblicato con la voce di Katy, ma è stato in seguito rimosso per una violazione di copyright. ( lascio qui il link del video ufficiale con la voce di Ben Platt - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4fa6KYlwHo- il video è lo stesso utilizzato poi dai fan di Katy). Nonostante si tratti di una cover, a mio parere è sicuramente migliore dell'originale, e dimostra anche la potenza vocale di Katy Perry, che la cantante tende ad estrarre di più nei live che nelle canzoni incise in studio. Katy hai fatto un ottimo lavoro! 18) Pendulum Accompagnata da un coro potente, formato da diversi artisti soul, "Pendulum " è una canzone gospel, inserita nell'album Witness ''. La stessa Katy ha ammesso di essersi ispirata ai suoi primi lavori nel 2001. "Pendulum" è un pezzo estremamente potente, che secondo me sarebbe potuto essere un ottimo singolo. (sicuramente migliore di "Bon Appétit " con i Migos e "Swish Swish " con Nicki Minaj ). Gode di un'esibizione live fantastica, con Katy appesa sopra un gigantesco orologio, vestita come tema e colori all'era precedente, quella di ''Prism . Anche il testo è interessante, e parla di riscatto sociale, e delle piccole cose che tornano col tempo nella vita, tutto torna. Una canzone estremamente positiva e semplicemente meravigliosa! 17) Roulette "Roulette " è uno dei migliori pezzi da Witness tanto da essere usato da Katy come atto di apertura del Witness:The Tour . La canzone è sconvolgente, parla di una notte rischiosa, nella quale Katy gioca il tutto per tutto con l'amore, come ad una roulette russa, appunto. La canzone, senza video, ha raggiunto il primo posto nella classifica Russa, unico paese dove è stata lanciata a scopo promozionale. Anche questa insieme a "Pendulum" era una canzone perfetta come singolo, anche se Katy ha preferito puntare su altri pezzi dell'album. Secondo il mio parere personale si tratta della prima canzone di grande rilievo dell'album, ed è la terza traccia, subito successiva ad "Hey Hey Hey" , e le due traccie insieme risaltano molto. Si tratta di una canzone abbastanza rock, ma anche dance. Un pezzo plasmato bene da Katy, che per una volta tanto, non parla di nostalgia degli amori passati, ma di come si possa giocare con loro. In ultima analisi, è un pezzo dedicato a lei stessa, ai fan ed ai suoi tour, lo si capisce dal verso "Luci delle grandi città/ Mi hanno fatto flirtare col fuoco". 16) Unconditionally Una canzone di amore incondizionato, "Unconditionally " è stato il secondo singolo a venire estratto da Prism (2013). La canzone è stata leggermente sottovalutata, forse per via del suo sound lento. Katy l'ha scritta ispirata dai suoi impegni umanitari, e ha spiegato che è una canzone che parla di amore nei confronti di un parente, di un amico, di un compagno, insomma di una persona che è entrata nella nostra vita e che noi amiamo. Personalmente ritengo che sia la ballad migliore da Prism, e che il messaggio umanitario di Katy sia importante anche in questo pezzo. Io amo in modo incondizionato molte persone, e la dedico in particolare alla mia famiglia, alla mia nonna, scomparsa nel 2015, ed a mia madre. Katy l'ha usata anche per ricordare persone decedute, come Marielle Franco , un' attivista politica e giornalista brasiliana, morta assassinata nel 2018, per i suoi tentativi di portare la pace nel suo paese. Il video è emblematico quanto coinvolgente, e Katy fa da sfondo della canzone, essendo invisibile agli occhi delle altre persone, come se lei stessa fosse una personificazione dell'amore. 15) Part of Me Una Katy Perry guerriera appare nel video di "Part of Me ", dove diventa una soldatessa per dimostrare a sé stessa il suo valore, e dimenticare un amore passato. Sebbene non sia un grande fan del video, devo ammettere che la canzone, un pop-rock che solo Katy poteva rendere così unico, sia uno dei pezzi più belli che Katy abbia inciso, ed il primo dove esprime il suo potere vero e proprio, con la voglia di dimostrarlo. Inserito nell'album Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection (2012), "Part of Me" dimostra che ognuno ha un lato di sé che non conosce, ma che può portare a grandi cose, e dare grande forza a chi lo sa sfruttare. In particolare, mi vengono in mente le tradizioni Andine, dove le donne-sciamano per risvegliare il potere che secondo le tradizioni locali, solo le donne hanno, un potere che - se davvero esiste- è stato sempre usato da Katy, anche nei momenti più dolorosi della sua vita. 14) E.T. (Solo Version) Un altro pezzo rock, che ha raggiunto la numero 1 nelle classifiche mondiali grazie al remix con Kanye West , "E.T. " era stata scritta e destinata ad un altro gruppo musicale, ma Katy l'ha decisamente strappata dalle mani dei produttori, per poi riscrivere alcune parti ed inserirla nel suo album Teenage Dream (2010). Il video è certamente suggestivo, ma io preferisco la solo version, che è una vera e propria opera rock, diventando sempre più potente e prepotente nei tour di Katy. A mio parere il pezzo brilla di più semplicemente con Katy da sola, ed ha avuto un successo meritato. Katy entra nel mondo del mistico e della fantascienza, parlando di un amore alieno, proveniente da un altra dimensione, che nessun altro può comprendere meglio di lei. Sono felice che alla fine la canzone sia finita nelle mani di Katy, che ha saputo dimostrare il valore del brano ed il suo stesso valore. Katy tornerà a parlare di misticismo in Teenage Dream con "Who Am I Living For? " ed in Prism con diverse canzoni, ma " E.T." si distingue per la sua musicalità, e per essere il primo pezzo di Katy così "alieno". 13)Save as Draft L'amore ai giorni nostri si basa anche sulle relazioni online. Katy è molto social, ed anche con i suoi amici più intimi lo è, ed ama scrivere loro e-mail, così come quelle che scambia con il suo fidanzato John Mayer . Ma lui e Katy si sono lasciati, e Katy ci ha messo del tempo per superare questa perdita. Decide così di scrivergli un'e-mail, ma temendo e sapendo che questo riaprirà la ferita, senza portarla da nessuna parte, salva il tutto come una bozza. "Save as Draft" è un'altra canzone molto sentita, estratta come singolo promozionale da Witness, ma purtroppo priva di video ufficiale. Katy l'ha esibita live in alcune date, finché non ha perso importanza per lei. Nonostante ciò, rimane - sempre a mio parere- una delle ballad migliori che incontriamo in Witness, ed tra le canzoni che Katy dedica agli ex è sicuramente la più struggente ed attuale. 12) Into Me You See Conclusione perfetta per l'edizione standard dell'album Witness, (ricordo che nell'edizione deluxe di Target sono contenute anche "Dance With The Devil " ed "Act My Age "), "Into Me You See " è una canzone paragonabile per certi aspetti ad "Unconditionally" ma molto più intima e più personale. Katy in questa ballad parla di come si era chiusa al mondo, ma di come, grazie all'amore si sia riaperta ad esso. Un brano a mio parere eccezionale, che fa entrare l'ascoltatore in contatto con l'artista, in questo caso Katy, come poche canzoni sanno fare. Di certo Katy sa quanto questo pezzo valga, dato che ha scelto il nome "Into Me You See" perché se pronunciato velocemente ricorda "Intimacy" (intimità appunto). Katy ha creato altri brani che la mettono direttamente in contatto col pubblico, ma questo è il migliore. Pochi artisti sono così capaci di parlare di loro stessi dandosi ai loro fanbase, e pochi sono così coraggiosi da scrivere canzoni così intime. Da notare il gioco di voce nell'intera canzone, alternando tonalità basse ad altre più alte con facilità. specialmente nel ponte. "Into Me You See" è la canzone che mio padre preferisce da Witness. 11)Rise Usata come canzone delle olimpiadi del 2016 in Brasile, "Rise" non è stata inserita in nessun album, ma contiene un messaggio politico, come spiegato da Katy, nella sua campagna contro Donald Trump, campagna intrapresa da tante popstar e rockstar. "Rise" però è una canzone con un messaggio simile a quello di "Roar" ed "Hey Hey Hey", ovvero riconoscere la nostra forza interiore. Katy nel video lotta contro le difficoltà della vita, rappresentate da un paracadute. La canzone ha un grande impatto su di me, perché è una di quelle canzoni che "sento mie", come se io dicessi a me stesso: "forza Riccardo, alzati e combatti, non farti abbattere da nulla, continua a rialzarti". Uscita in un momento particolare della mia vita, questa canzone mi ha infuso molta forza, e non posso dire nulla se non che apprezzarla per questo. 10) The One That Got Away Una delle più belle canzoni da Teenage Dream è senza dubbio "The One That Got Away " che parla della gioia di una relazione, che però finisce. Katy ricorda com'erano un tempo le cose e come sono ora. Nel video, vediamo lei da anziana che ricorda quando era giovane e felice, prima della morte del suo compagno in un incidente stradale. Al termine del video, l'anziana si reca sul luogo dell'incidente, e re-incontra il fantasma del suo fidanzato. La canzone, come il video fanno tombola. Anche se ricorda vagamente "Thinking of You ", tanto che Katy fece dei mash-up con questi due brani, "The One That Got Away" resta una ballad, ma più veloce, accompagnata dal classico rock della west coast. La canzone inoltre è più commerciale. Secondo me questo pezzo va esaltato particolarmente per la sua capacità di entrare nel cuore dell'ascoltatore. Tutti abbiamo avuto relazioni passate, (non tutte sono culminate con delle morti) che sono finite, e questo brano riesce a far ricordare i "bei tempi" in cui si era felici fino a riportarci al presente nel ponte. Un brano che emoziona. Il ponte, inoltre, è la mia parte preferita della canzone nei versi "Tutti questi soldi non mi compreranno una macchina del tempo/ Non posso rimpiazzarti con un milione di anelli". Questo ci ricorda che ciò che è materiale non potrà MAI sostituire ciò che è emotivo. 9) Legendary Lovers Una canzone positiva, seconda traccia dell'album Prism , pubblicato nel 2013, "Legendary Lovers " è una delle tracce più "prismatiche" dell'album. Katy ha detto di aver chiamato l'album Prism ''perché raccoglieva positività, come un prisma. In realtà nell'album troviamo anche canzoni tristi come "Ghost " ed in particolare "By the Grace of God ", ma concentriamoci su quelle positive: "Legendary Lovers" è la prima canzone di amore e romanticismo vero e proprio di Katy. In ''Teenage Dream abbiamo incontrato canzoni d'amore leggere come quella che dà titolo all'album, ma Katy qui parla di un amore puro, di come voglia darsi ad il suo amato, ed in particolare, desidera che tutto questo duri per sempre. La canzone ha tratti caratteristici asiatici nel testo, così come anche nella derivante composizione. Nei Paesi Bassi la canzone è addirittura diventata disco d'allarme, e nel 2017, Katy ha dichiarato che avrebbe dovuto estrarla come singolo al posto di "Unconditionally ". Io avrei estratto entrambe. Il video completo è stato creato e pubblicato diversi anni dopo, anche se molti si sono lamentati perché è a cartoni animati. Certo, il video voluto da Katy vede atmosfere così esotiche e "impossibili" che per creare un video in un certo senso "reale", avrebbe dovuto spendere più soldi del budget di "Dark Horse ". Tolte le critiche, io amo "Legendary Lovers" proprio per le sue atmosfere orientali, la voglia di rinascita di Katy, di amare per l'eternità in modo leggendario, diventare un mito. E questa canzone nel mio cuore è diventata leggenda fin da quando ho ascoltato Prism per la prima volta. 8) Hot 'n Cold Questa canzone che parla di un amore "bipolare" ha un video abbastanza semplice, ma decisamente portentoso e comico. Dal cameo di Markus Molinari , alle spose arrabbiate, "Hot 'n Cold" è noto a tutti più per il suo video, ma anche la canzone non è male, anzi, è stata un'ottima scelta estrarla come secondo singolo dal suo album di debutto, One of the Boys. Katy l'ha portato nei suoi primi quattro tour, anche se ne ha sempre più ridotto lo spazio: nel The Prismatic World Tour ha tolto il primo verso, censurandolo, e l'ha esibito come una gatta, mentre nel Witness:The Tour , ha creato un mash-up tra questa canzone e "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) ". Una canzone che anche dopo 10 anni ottiene ancora molto successo, "Hot 'n Cold" è una delle mie canzoni preferite per tre motivi: il video, il modo divertente di esibirla dal vivo ed i suoi testi che sembrano affrontare il musicbiz: è infatti risaputo che quel mondo è estremamente maschilista, e Katy ha iniziato a ribaltarne i canoni, già da "I Kissed A Girl", ma con questa appare molto trasgressiva per l'epoca "Tu cambi idea come una ragazza si cambia di vestito/ Sì tu hai le crisi premestruali come una pu**ana/ Vorrei saperlo" Katy ha iniziato a ribaltare i ruoli nel mondo musicale, cosa che le portò molto successo. 7) Chained to the Rhythm (feat Skip Marley) Una canzone politica, ma anche densa di significati che hanno a che fare con noi e la vita di tutti i giorni, "Chained to the Rhythm " è stato il primo singolo estratto da Witness, e quello che ha avuto più successo. La canzone parla della società americana, ma in realtà parla di tutto il mondo occidentale, e della frenesia che si crea, di una sorta di "ritmo" a cui siamo incatenati, senza accorgersi delle vere problematiche, senza renderci conto di ciò che è finto, di ciò che ci viene mostrato e fatto ascoltare più volte fino a renderci "zombie vuoti". La collaborazione di Skip Marley , nipote del leggendario Bob Marley, nel ponte, e senza dubbio epica. Katy scelse di collaborare con Skip perché aveva ascoltato la sua canzone "Lions " e ne era rimasta colpita. Il video, ambientato in un parco giochi, sottolinea ancora di più ciò che Katy canta, e lei stessa aveva dichiarato che la canzone ricorda la "ruota dei criceti". Il lyric video mostra proprio una cavia, come voluto da Katy Perry. Il fatto che Katy decida col regista su come ambientare e girare i suoi video ci dà un'idea della completezza di questa cantante, che ha avuto ad esempio l'idea dell'acqua che si infiamma, che appare nel video. (Nell'to the Rhythm#Video Ufficiale articolo viene spiegato il significato di ogni attrazione del parco giochi). La canzone non è solo la prima vera e propria canzone di protesta di Katy, che denota la società attuale, ma è estremamente bella. Un testo molto importante, che usa metafore come "occhiali color rosé" per farci capire che siao vittime di noi stessi, una riflessione. Ed essa stessa è stata studiata in modo tale da essere un tormentone, grazie alla sua musicalità coinvolgente, scelta astuta di Katy, per estendere le sue vendite ed il suo messaggio. "Chained to the Rhythm" è la mia canzone preferita da'' Witness e spesso mi fa riflettere. 6) I Kissed A Girl La canzone che ha lanciato Katy Perry, è "I Kissed A Girl ", fortunatissimo primo singolo dal suo album del 2008 ''One of the Boys, parla di rapporti saffici, cosa che, quando il singolo è uscito, ha fatto gridare allo scandalo. Katy ha unito la sua bravura nel cantare, al suo talento come scrittrice di canzoni ed alla sua sensualità per far emergere questa canzone. Un successo globale, nonostante abbia attirato le attenzioni di molti misogini ed omofobi. Ma la cosa era voluta per far parlare ancora di più di questo singolo e venderlo ancora di più. Finalmente, Katy, che dal 2001 tenta di lanciare la sua carriera, con un album flop dal nome Katy Hudson ''(il suo nome di battesimo è Katherine Elizabeth Hudson ) ed assume il nome d'arte Katy Perry, che farà di lei un'icona pop, la regina del pop (anche se lei non gradisce molto il titolo, spiegando che la imbarazza). Perché mi piace la canzone? Sì, anche per come Katy mostra il suo corpo ed è molto sensuale (��������) sia per la sua musicalità. Un pop che non è mellifluo, nonostante il tema della canzone, il modo accattivante con cui Katy riesce a colpire sia il pubblico maschile che femminile, e la sua spontaneità. Inoltre il tutto appare come un sogno. Da qui in poi tutti (o quasi) i video di Katy si contraddistinguono per un particolare molto importante: hanno una trama, e sono video molto diversi da quelli di altre popstar, dato che la prima volta che li vedi trovi un'introduzione, uno svolgimento, una conclusione, e poi una sorpresa: in "I Kissed A Girl" il fatto che fosse un sogno, ad esempio. Ma anche il suo ultimo video "Hey Hey Hey" non si basa su semplici immagini, ma ha una trama e come colpo di scena, Katy "torna dalla morte". Insomma Katy sa come girare i video, lavorando col regista, e ce l'ha dimostrato già da questo suo primo singolo. 5) Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) Un delizioso pop-party, con l'aggiunta di un saxofono e pubblicizzato da un video fantastico, dove Katy interpreta Kathy Beth Terry , "Last Fiday Night (T.G.I.F.) " per esteso "Last Friday Night (Thanks God Is Friday)", è una di quelle canzoni che una volta entrate in testa non ne escono più. Così festosa ed allegra, "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) merita a mio avviso il quinto posto in classifica. La canzone può risultare banale, dato che parla di una festa, ma lo fa in maniera eccentrica, senza peli sulla lingua, con un video degno di essere chiamato cortometraggio. Questa canzone potrebbe essere inserita in un musical, è qualcosa di assolutamente unico e fantastico, irriverente. A mio avviso questa canzone è molto commerciale, e sarà stata apprezzata dai teenager in tutto il mondo, me compreso. È un vero peccato che in Cina l'abbiano bandita...come si può bandire una canzone di Katy Perry? Nel video, dove Katy da nerd diventa una sorta di principessa, si trova il vero potenziale del singolo, ma anche nel sax del ponte. Una canzone in pieno stile party, con uno stile inimitabile, che merita il suo successo. È proprio vero: Katy trasforma in oro tutto ciò che tocca! 4) Dark Horse (feat Juicy J) La miglior collaborazione di Katy perlomeno fino al 2018 è proprio "Dark Horse " che vede comparire nel ponte il rapper Juicy J . Bella anche nella solo version, "Dark Horse" rappresenta qualcosa di magico ed occulto, proprio come "E.T." nel 2010 (che abbiamo visto alla posizione 14) ed altre canzoni tratte da ''Prism '', pubblicato invece nel 2013. "Dark Horse" è stato estratto come terzo singolo ufficiale dall'album ed è una canzone pop-rock con elementi urban (anche se questi ultimi si sentono poco, se non che nella parte di Juicy J, e nelle background vocali del ritornello) che parla di una strega. La stessa Katy ha dichiarato che voleva scrivere una canzone dove lei è rappresentata come una donna dai poteri magici, fosse l'ultima amante dell'uomo che l'amava, perché come dice nel ritornello "Una volta che sei mio, che sei mio/ Non potrai più tornare indietro". La canzone ha dimostrato il suo fascino fin da subito, e fino a questo momento è una dei due dischi di diamante di Katy Perry ( che spero in futuro ne guadagni molti altri) insieme a "Firework ". Oltre al video, per il quale è stato speso un budget enorme, ben ricompensato, diretto da Matthew Cullen , con delle decisioni (come al solito) prese da Katy Perry, "Dark Horse" si distingue proprio per il suo fascino a livello esoterico, mentre la parte di Juicy J dà ritmo alla canzone. La canzone rende molto di più dal vivo, dove viene praticamente "urlata" da Katy. La canzone si mostra forte in tutte le innumerevoli versioni che sono state fatte, dal video ufficiale, al live del The Prismatic World Tour, alla solo version , sia di studio che live, fino a quella tratta dall'album Prism Acoustic Session'' . La canzone è diventata un simbolo, un segno distintivo della musica pop-rock degli anni 2013-2014, ed è tutt'ora un' icona ai giorni nostri. Quando Katy vuole giocare e sperimentare, come ha fatto per "Dark Horse" ottiene sempre buoni risultati! 3) Roar Una canzone che serve anch'essa ad incoraggiare ed a farci capire che niente può abbatterci se noi non lo vogliamo è "Roar " tratto come primo singolo da Prism. Oltre alla magnifica esibizione vocale di Katy Perry nella canzone, anche il video non è da meno, e Katy precipitata in una foresta, riesce a dominare la terribile tigre che aveva mangiato il suo fidanzato. Il senso è "puoi ribaltare qualsiasi situazione, anche quando sei in svantaggio. a tuo favore se lo vuoi". O almeno questo è il senso che io do al video. Nei testi Katy dice "Io ero abituata a mordermi la lingua e trattenere il fiato/ Spaventata di rovesciare la barca e fare un casino" ed ancora "Io non mi aspettavo nulla/ Così credevo a tutto". Ma poi diventa una guerriera, "Tu mi tenevi a terra ma io mi sono rialzata" continua nel pre-ritornello. Una canzone che ci insegna che niente nella vita può davvero ostacolarci se noi non lo vogliamo, perché ognuno di noi ha una forza interiore. E questo è vero. Magari ci saranno persone che mentre leggono queste righe pensano "No, io non ho forza interiore" ma si sbagliano. Perché nei momenti più difficili, quando pensiamo di non poter più lottare, di non avere più energie, allora noi diamo il meglio di noi, basta volerlo. Io ho usato spesso "Roar" come colonna sonora di momenti della mia vita, perché dà carica e forza. 2) Wide Awake Una canzone molto personale per Katy, stavolta è lei che deve trovare la forza interiore, e chiede aiuto a sé stessa. Oltre al video, uno dei migliori che abbia mai fatto, questa canzone mi ha colpito perché è uscita nel 2012, qualche mese dopo un difficile periodo della mia vita. "Wide Awake" è qualcosa di semplicemente eccezionale, nella musica, nei testi e nel video, anche perché è qualcosa di sperimentale. Pubblicato in Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection , è stato pubblicato per puro caso: Katy infatti ha registrato questa canzone all'ultimo momento, dopo il divorzio dal marito e l'ha usata anche per promuovere il documentario Katy Perry: Part of Me 3D, che parla della sua vita. Non si può dire che la canzone sia un tormentone, ma non annoia, ha un ritmo che rapisce e incanta, come "Into Me You See ", (che abbiamo visto al 12 posto) ci fa entrare nella sfera della vita privata della cantante. Nell'esibizione live al Witness:The Tour, Katy chiede di fare luce con il proprio cellulare, mentre lei, seduta sopra un pianeta sospeso sopra il palco, la canta con la chitarra in mano, seguita dalle sue coriste. Ascoltarla emoziona, dando un piacere magico ed unico. 1) Firework Se non fosse stato per "Firework" probabilmente adesso non starei scrivendo questo articolo. Era l'Aprile del 2011, quando seduto sul divano con mia madre vidi Katy Perry per la prima volta, mentre diceva in un'intervista ad MTV "Sono solo una ragazza fortunata". Poi è partito il video di "Firework", e sia io che mia madre abbiamo amato quella canzone, fin da subito. Dopo aver sentito "Firework" iniziai ad informarmi su Katy Perry, e le sue canzoni mi piacquero, a tal punto da comprare, nel Settembre di quell'anno, dopo l'uscita di "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" l'album in cui era inserita "Firework", ovvero Teenage Dream. La cosa fu estenuante, perché penso di aver girato tutti i negozi di CD della provincia di Verona, senza trovarlo. Lo ordinai in un negozio che vende e noleggia film, nella sua edizione deluxe, e fu subito amore. Ma torniamo a "Firework"; una canzone che parla di riscatto, di amore, di voglia di vivere, di felicità. Non per niente ha vinto un disco di diamante come "Dark Horse" e non per niente ha venduto 15 milioni di copie. Per la canzone Katy Perry pubblicò anche dei CD di vinile contenenti i remix. "Firework" non è solo una delle canzoni più amate dai fan, e dalla stessa Katy, ma è anche la canzone che mi ha fatto conoscere questa grande artista e donna, e per questo merita il primo posto! Categoria:Recensioni Critiche